


Little Miracles, a KageHina mini-fic

by chanceball (snowonpalecheeks)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Awkward Crush, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gift Giving, High School, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, School, Side Story, Teen Crush, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowonpalecheeks/pseuds/chanceball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it is almost Christmas break, Kageyama is bad at asking for what he wants, and Hinata is oblivious to his struggles. KageHina hinted at, likely developed in follow-up fills. For "A Week of KageHina" - prompt 1: miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miracles, a KageHina mini-fic

**_(canonverse, a few weeks before Christmas break)_ **

Kageyama stands alone outside the gym, and his palms are sweaty despite the light dusting of snow on the ground.

“Hey, Hinata...” He practices forming his lips around the words just the way he’d like them to sound when he actually says them to Hinata. The goal is to be nonchalant.  _Normal._

He’s standing outside the gym listening to someone practicing alone. The slow, rhythmic smack of a volleyball against one of the far walls contrasts sharply with Kageyama’s fluttering pulse. _It shouldn’t be this difficult._  

He rubs his palms on his pants and tries again. “Hinata, come over... Hinata, you should come over...” He shakes his head and licks his lips. He has to get this right. One wrong word and they’ll just fight and the whole thing will be ruined. He paces a bit, mumbling to himself and toeing a soft pile of snow that’s gathered near one corner of the gym steps. “Hey, Hinata,” he begins again, “you wanna... come over during Christmas break?”

“Sure!” The voice is loud and just behind him and Kageyama suddenly wishes a sinkhole would open up right beneath him and swallow him up this instant. Why hadn’t he noticed that the noises from inside the gym had stopped?

He manages to stammer out something like “Um. O-okay. Sounds good.” and it’s not smooth or subtle or  ** _cool_**  at all.

Hinata— _of course it was Hinata who was inside the gym on lunch break, who else?_ —Hinata seems oblivious to Kageyama’s embarrassment. “You wanna practice tosses, right?!”

“Idiot, is that all you ever want to do?” Kageyama winces as soon as the words leave his mouth.

But they lack their usual edge, and instead of getting angry, Hinata just squints at him and presses his hand to Kageyama’s forehead. “Hey, are you all right? You been standing in the snow too long or somethin’?”

“What? No! Here—” Kageyama slaps his hand away and fishes something out of his backpack. This is the moment he’s been practicing for, but since he’s already practically ruined it, he figures he can just dispense with the script and wing it. Admittedly, this isn’t something he’s got a great track record with, but it can’t be helped. He shoves a DVD into Hinata’s hands. “Here. It’s the high school championship from four years ago when—”

Hinata interrupts him:  **“—WHEN THE LITTLE GIANT WAS AT HIS PEAK!! Wow! This is like...WOW!! Why...! HOW...!! AH!!”**

Kageyama places a hand on Hinata’s head to ground him before he blows a fuse. “Yeah. I thought we could watch it over the break...” It isn’t a question, but somehow it comes out like one, and Hinata’s nodding like crazy and his eyes are shining and he’s just...  _he’s just so_...

Kageyama sighs and the last of his nervousness evaporates. Why was he getting so worked up over stupid Hinata anyway? Luckily, the bell rings before he really has to think about it. “Hey, don’t be late for class.”

**_{ They do watch the DVD over the Christmas break._ **

**_Several times, in fact._ **

**_And every single time, Kageyama finds himself watching Hinata’s face more than the screen._ _}_ **

..

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a little differently than I thought it would. Still, I do hope you enjoyed it! This is my first writing for the Haikyuu!! fandom! :D I might continue this in the next prompt. We’ll see if they cooperate, haha. <3 Below is what Kageyama was seeing over and over (which admittedly looks a little odd, but I'm sure Kageyama thought it was miraculous and beautiful and so very perfectly mesmerizing): 
> 
>  


End file.
